Frost and Flowers
by Guardianofstories
Summary: Jack and Flora are opposites in a lot of ways. He's frost, and she's flowers. He's coldness and she's warmth. Once they meet, though, it's evident that they have more in common than they would have thought. Just a bunch of oneshots about JackxOC. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**I obviously don't own Rise of the Guardians.**

Jack Frost glided through the air with ease, wooden staff in hand. He closed his eyes blissfully as the wind ruffled up his snow white hair, wrapping him in it's cool embrace. This was the closest that the immortal boy had ever felt to home- it was where he was happiest. Here, while he was in the wind looking down, he could pretend that _he_ was the one ignoring all the children that refused to believe in him. The moment he stepped foot on the ground, though, he had to face the fact that children didn't believe in him.

He opened his eyes, spinning around in the wind before allowing it to drop him down into a small clearing, a few miles away from town. He flexed his feet against the cool grass, icing it over slightly. "Hm, this place is a little too warm for my taste. Guess we'll have to fix that," he mused, beginning to skate along the ice that appeared the moment his foot met the ground. He continued like this, laughing joyously as he did so. _If only_, he thought with a sigh, _if only I had someone to have fun with_.

Although Jack did love the wind and ice and snow, he had to admit that this was a lonely life, too lonely for his liking. It was so frustrating- to see a child, to try and talk to them. They just didn't believe in him though. He tried with all his might to make the kids believe, but he didn't know how.

All these thoughts took a toll on his otherwise happy mood, and he fell to the ground, his staff clattering beside him. The wind caressed his face, trying to better his mood, but it was useless. He hung his head, ignoring the winds feeble attempts at making him smiling. "I'm sorry," Jack apologized to his friend- his only friend, the only thing who had ever cared about his existence. "It just gets upsetting, you know? It's not fair- no one can see me. Why can everyone see North? Or Tooth? Or Sand? Heck, those kids can even see that giant kangaroo!" he exclaimed, slamming his fist on the ground. The wind didn't attempt to calm the boy down, but Jack knew that it was still listening. "I just want to know _why_. Why did the Man on the Moon chose me? Of all the people he could have chosen, he chose me!" he couldn't help it- he began to cry. Had he been so bad in his past life that the Man chose to sentence him to a life where no one could see him? "Even the other spirits don't have enough time for me," he choked out, wiping the tears from his eyes with his sleeve. _It's okay_, the wind seemed to tell him. _I have enough time for you. I'll always have enough time for you_.

"Yes, I know, but- but it's just different than other people," the boy sighed, biting his lower lip, knowing that the wind understood.  
"Hey!" a voice called out, seeming irritable. "You! I don't appreciate you freezing this whole place over!"

Jack whipped his head around, eyes widening in wonderment. His eyes landed on the small figure of a girl who appeared only a year or so younger than him. The girl had managed to somehow crouch down behind him without him knowing. He took a minute to study her, eyebrows knitted together. She had black, cropped hair that curled around her ears, sticking up in some places. Her eyes were a forest green, with long eyelashes. She was nearly as pale as he was, with freckles dusted over her cheeks and nose. She was short, he could tell even from her crouching position. Probably less than five foot. Her feet were bare, and she was wearing only shorts and a t-shirt.  
"Hello," she asked, waving her hand in front of his face. "Earth to snow boy."

Jack blinked from his trance, his head dropping to the side. "W-who are you?" he asked, quickly climbing to him feet, and she stayed on the floor. Part of him hoped that maybe, just maybe, the girl was a child. But he knew better than to give his hopes up.  
"Better question," she asked with a smirk, finally getting to her feet. "Is who are _you_."

When she got to her feet, he realized that she was, indeed, as short as he had though. He crossed his arms over his chest. "I asked first."

"Well I asked second," she countered.

"That doesn't even make any sense-" he started, before she cut him off.

"Just answer the darn question!" she yelled. It wasn't a mad yell, though. Just an 'I-want-an-answer-right-now' sort of yell.

"Fine. I'm," he stuck out his hand. "Jack Frost."

The girl smiled, reaching out to shake his hand as a shiver ran up her spin, nearly flinching at the boys icy touch. "Nice to meet you, Frosty. I'm Flora," she paused, pulling her hand away. "But you'd probably know me better as Mother Nature."

His heart sank slightly, but he tried not to show it- he knew it wasn't a child that believed in him, but he couldn't help but to feel sad.

"Soooo..." Flora rolled on the balls of her feet. "Why were you crying?"

Jack stared at her, a bluish-purple blush rising to his cheeks. "C-crying? I wasn't crying," he mumbled defensively, looking to the ground, embarrassed.

She gave him a look, obviously signaling that she didn't buy that story. "Oh, please. Don't give me any of that baloney I was here long before you noticed me."

The boy blushed even more, biting his lower lip. No use denying it, right? "I was just... Sad. No kids ever see me."

Flora gave him a sympathetic look, but then smiled brightly. "Well, Frosty, I guess we're alike in that way. No one can see me either," she thought for a moment. "Guess we'll just have to be friends, then!"

The girl attempted to throw an arm around his shoulder, but fell short. She instead hovered off the ground slightly until he was at her height, reminding Jack of a fairy.

He didn't say anything, but he didn't have to. They both knew that the other desperately wanted and craved attention, and that's exactly what they could give each other.

*Well there. I made a story kind of similar to this one early. But after going back and looking at it, I've come to the conclusion that I like writing in third person much better than first :)*


	2. Chapter 2

For a short while, Jack didn't know whether or not he even liked the girl. He figured that it was completely logical if he didn't, though. They were opposites in a lot of ways. She was always calm and under control, while his own emotions were always swirling around inside of him. She was content with sitting down and staying quiet for a few hours, and Jack couldn't sit still for more than two minutes without fidgeting around. Then there were the obvious things- all he brought was snow and icy wind and coldness, but she brought sun and spring breezes and warmth. It seemed to him like they were polar opposites.

He would have thought that all these reasons would have made him realize that he was better on his own, but that wasn't exactly the case. After years of being by himself, unseen, he realized truly how much he longed for someone to talk and listen to him. In honesty, Flora was actually pretty nice company. She could listen to him ramble for hours and not get tired. She didn't mind having a snowball fight with him (although he could tell that she was freezing by the end up each fight). And she never, not once, had ever hinted that she didn't want to be bothered by him. That's probably what made him like her the most.

"What do you think you were like from before?" Flora asked one day, while they were sitting next to each other by the trunk of a tree. By this time, they had known each other for five or so years, and they were pretty accustomed to each other.

Jack raised an eyebrow at her, slightly surprised. Not like _that_ was a big deal. The girl somehow managed to surprise him, no matter what the case. He had wondered many times what he had been like before this life, the one that seemed to imprison him in darkness. His only conclusion was that he must have been a bad person, otherwise he wouldn't have been sentenced to this life. Still, he liked to think that he had a nice life. Friends, a family. He hoped that he had had siblings, and even more so, he hoped that his siblings liked him.

He took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly. What about Flora? She was damned to the same life that he was, yet she couldn't possibly have been a bad person. He could just _tell_. He didn't need to know anything about her past to know that she was a good person. Finally, he said, "I don't know, exactly. But I don't figure that I was such a good person, you know? Otherwise I don't think the Man on the Moon would have done this to me..."

Flora bit her lip hesitantly as she watched the poor boy hang his head, wishing she could do something, anything to make him feel better. A sudden wave of guilt hit her, feeling horrible for asking the question in the first place. "Hey," she mumbled softly. "Don't think like that, please. If you were a bad person, the Man on the Moon wouldn't have chosen you... I mean, none of the other spirits are bad, and you aren't either."

Jack frowned, standing up from his spot quickly with the winds help. "You don't _get_ it," he said, turning away from her. "All anyone ever tells me is that I'm a _mistake_ or that I'm _useless_," as his anger increased, the temperature around them decreased and winds swirled around him.

Flora watched on, not saying anything. The first time he had ever gotten upset- _really_ upset- she had been absolutely terrified of him. He wasn't nearly that upset though, and she knew that he wouldn't get too out of hand- he was starting to get better at controlling his emotions, but she didn't think he would ever be perfect at it. She place her hand on his shoulder, hoping to calm him down. "Really, Jack, just forget I even asked-"

"No!" he yelled furiously, turning to face her. "It's not fair! It's _not_ fair! For either of us! I can't _take_ it anymore!" After a few moments, he felt the all too familiar prickle in the corners of his eyes, but his gaze remained locked on Flora, refusing to let the tears fall. "It's not fair," he whispered so lightly that Flora nearly didn't hear him.

"I know," she replied simply, sitting back down against the tree, pretending as if nothing had just happened. She couldn't argue with that, not at all. They both knew it wasn't fair, but there wasn't anything to do about it.

Having emptied out all of his anger, Jack felt hollow and defeated. He mimicked her, sitting down as well.

After a moment, to Flora's surprise, he allowed his head to drop down onto her shoulder.

And Flora decided that maybe she wasn't important, and maybe kids couldn't see her, but if she could somehow manage to make Jack happy, then everything would be worth it.


End file.
